Ultimate Avengers: Shady Alice
by Valmet
Summary: Set after the 2nd Avengers movie. New addition to the world of heroes, teen star Alice Van Sorin, gets to know Tony Stark in their lessons on using the suit he built her. Things are well, until - The Chitauri are back and Tony's new friend is in danger..
1. Chapter 1

Fiddling with the elastic around one of the pigtails in her scruffy hair, Alice frowned at the reflection of her pale face in

Fiddling with the elastic around one of the pigtails in her scruffy hair, Alice frowned at the reflection of her pale face in the mirror. The suit she was wearing had been custom made for her and flaunted all of her 'assets' very well, but she'd just picked it out because she like the cut and the colours. She wiggled her toes in her boots and wondered how the other women at the party could bear to wear high heels and sandals for so long. Her fingers slipped and the band managed to get underneath her freshly chewed nails and begin painfully tearing the skin away from the underside, drawing blood a little. Giving up, she cursed the bands, pulled them out of her hair and stormed back into the enourmous golden-lit room where she was told on of her famous friends' birthday party was being held. She wasn't exactly whose day she was celebrating…

"Alice? Where've you been?" A commanding voice said close behind her, making her turn slowly to face her best friend and servant.

"Josh! Whose party is this..? I've had no idea the whole time, all I know is that Tony Stark is really annoying me…" Alice demanded to know, flailing her arms at him and pouting once she was done. He laughed and patted her gently on the shoulder, mockingly comforting her.

"Does it really matter? A party's a party after all…" He replied, using her own words from earlier against her.

_Fine_. She thought, folding her arms across her chest and stalking off. _If Tony Stark wants to annoy me, I'll go annoy him back…_

She found him without much trouble, at the bar as usual, and plunked down on the stool next to him, with head rested on hand and elbow rested on the bar. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked.

_I hate that stupid half sideways smile of his._ Alice groaned in the privacy of her own head, but forced a slight smile onto her face and a pleasant tone to her voice.

"Hey Tony, do you have any idea whose party this is..? Josh won't tell me…" She asked, pouting like a moping child, not getting the biscuit she wanted, then frowning slightly when the grin spread across his face again. Tony pretended to watch his hand intently as he placed his glass back on the bench, and then sighed dramatically and turned to face her, looking resolutely into her bright blue eyes, now wide with surprise.

A serious look over took his face for a split second, and he leaned towards her. She leaned away from him and shot him a look that said 'You're a freak, stop it.', so he then adopted a position much like her own, propping his head on his hand, and looking at her blankly.

For a while, Alice just sat there, not quite knowing what to do in Tony's silence, it had never happened before. In her presence, there had never been a time when Tony Stark was not gloating or boasting or offering to bed one floozy or another. It was weird for her, and made her shift on the stool uncomfortably.

Eventually, he spoke:

"Alice, I need to talk to you, in private, if we could." He stood slowly and gestured for her to go ahead of him.

"Uh… Sure." She replied, shaking her head to reposition her mass of short disorderly hair and standing.


	2. Chapter 2

He guided her into a small room, just off the ballroom and shut the door behind him.

"Now, what is it, Tony…?" She said impatiently and folded her arms across her chest. He smiled and sat down on a big cushy couch against the wall opposite the door, then motioned for her to join him. The glare that answered wiped the grin off his face and he sat back into the sofa.

"I just wanted to ask… Can I make some modifications to your suit? I won't charge you… I'll need you to be there, of course… Just in case-" He began, taking on a saucy tone towards the end of the sentence, before Alice cut him off.

"In case what Tony?" She stabbed angrily, looking at him disgustedly. "In case you get too 'needy' and there's no women around..?" She turned to leave, but stopped when he replied.

"Well... I also wanted to tell you about something, somewhere more private than a huge party."

"Keep going… You've got me interested now…" She said without turning back to face him, waiting for him to say something stereotypical-Tony so that she had a reason to get away from being alone with him.

"It's super secret, well, most if it…" The teasing in his voice engaged her more, and she turned slowly to look at him, still glaring.

She took a second to think it over, he'd engaged her interest, and Alice did realise that she was curious by nature, and that if she didn't go, the wondering would bother her for months, maybe years to come, and so decided she _had_ to go.

"Fine, tomorrow." She eventually replied, then spun once more to face the door, but watched Tony in her peripheral vision, knowing he'd try something. After all, once a sleaze, always a sleaze and he's just that, she thought to herself. And it wouldn't be the first time he'd tried it on Alice. Her hand came to rest on the door handle and she began to turn it, to re-enter the party, but at half a turn, she felt his hand come to rest on the small of her back.

"I was hoping you'd not, Tony…" She mumbled and kicked backward inconspicuously, scraping the heel of her boot down his shin, prompting a slight yelp and a hasty withdrawal of his hand.

"That wasn't very nice, Alice…" He moped quietly, walking behind her towards Josh, whom she'd just spotted across the enourmous and crowded room.

"You deserved it…" She replied nonchalantly, kicking her heels high behind her in a threat while she strode through the mess of horrible dancing, forging her own way through with shoulder and elbows.

Josh leant against the wall near the bar, and smiled brightly when Alice approached.

"So… Worked it out yet?" He asked, his voice lacquered with know-it-all-ism and his face plastered with a grin. Alice replied simply with a pout/frown, moved to lean against the wall next to him with her arms folded stubbornly across her chest.

"No, and I want to go home." She added to her pout after a few silent moments, then realised that Tony was gone. "Where'd Tony go?"

All Josh did was point and suddenly, Alice was extremely grumpy. Tony was quite happily been escorted away by 3 girls, all only a little older than herself, in very short dresses and very tall heeled shoes.

_So much for the 'new' Tony Stark…_ She grumbled and turned to Josh once again.

"Home, now."

"Fine, I'll go get the Maserati…"

"You do that."


End file.
